


The Impenetrable City (it's totally penetrable, lol)

by Serendipity00



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 07:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14828124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serendipity00/pseuds/Serendipity00
Summary: Several haiku about Ba Sing Se





	The Impenetrable City (it's totally penetrable, lol)

Earth King resides there  
Though was just a figure head  
Was run by Long Fang

Dai Li agents there  
Are a corrupt police force  
Are untrustworthy

Brainwashing people  
They're brought in against their will  
Now sleeper agents

Might not have a clue  
Pupils become dilated  
Words can set them off

Capital city  
Also the largest city  
Of the Earth Kingdom

It's big and bustling  
It's not the best place to be  
People everywhere

Upper to lower  
Population divided  
Three different rings

A great wall in front  
Broken into more than once  
A drill and lava

They think they're so great  
Impenetrable City  
Definitely not


End file.
